


Don't listen to them

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, and gets sad, be nice guys, he doesn't want to talk tho, sunwoo reads yt comments, the others notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Reading YouTube comments isn't the best idea, especially if you already had a bad day
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Don't listen to them

It was late when the group came back to their dorm after practice. The past few days have been even more exhausting than ever so all of them just wanted to shower and go to bed

Since they showered in the order of their age, Sunwoo knew he had plenty of time before it was his turn so he took his phone and headphones and sat down on his bed, opening YouTube.  
It has become a habit of his to do this in the evening, no matter how tired and exhausted he was, he would look up either videos of their own channel or some fanmade content and scroll through the comments.   
  
He knew it wasn't the best idea as a lot of people tend to be fairly mean on the internet because they can stay anonymous behind fake names, but there was an overwhelming amount of nice comments to be found there as well.  
Most of the time he tried to concentrate on the positive or at least constructively criticizing comments, but today was no such day.

He was already constantly making mistakes during practice, causing the choreographer to call him out several times, nagging about is lacking concentration. And being yelled at for hours and hours wasn't really good for your mentality.  
Therefore it didn't even surprise him that he found more negative comments about him than usual. Most of them were calling out his attitude and behaviour.

_How can he act like that towards a hyung?_

_He's being such a brat haha_

_If I were his hyungs I would teach him a lesson or two back in the dorm lmao_

Sure, those comments were mostly meant jokingly, but it still got to him. Because they are right. He sometimes wondered why he hasn't been beaten up by the others yet for his bad behaviour.  
Often he was being a brat, talking back to the others even though they were older than him. Sure, he could use the excuse that he had always been the older sibling in his family, but thought that was a rather weak excuse.

With a sigh he locked his phone and just stared at the wall in front of him, waiting to be able to shower so he could get his thoughts to something else other than his bad behaviour that everyone always comments on.

"Sunwoo, the shower is free" Haknyeon called out to the younger to which he replied with an 'ok' before getting up, collecting his stuff and going to the bathroom.  
He didn't take too long in the shower, knowing Eric still had to shower as well, but he savoured the feeling of having no thoughts for once, even if it won't be like that for long.

____________________________  
  


It's been two weeks and all the members noticed that Sunwoo changed somehow. He just wasn't his usual self. The only person he didn't change too much with was Eric, which relieved the boys to some extend even if it wasn't much.

He was training way harder, which wasn't a necessarily bad thing, but he was more tense and nervous, afraid to mess something up. He also often skipped meals in the evening, causing him to drop weight rather quickly. He stopped asking for help or anything of that sort, so even when he was brought to a doctor because he almost fainted due to his rapid weight-loss, he went alone, not even asking anyone to accompany him.  
Other than that his behaviour changed as well, he minimized any sort of skinship with the others (much to the disliking of Chanhee), he didn't talk back at all (if he even spoke at this point) and he would always obey to whatever the older boys told him to.  
Noticing this rather quick they wanted to test how far it would actually go and honestly, they were pretty surprised when they asked him to get ice cream for the members after training at about 2 am and he just agreed to it without a word, getting changed and going out to the next store that was still open.

"Why is he being this weird all of a sudden? It's actually scary" Changmin commented when the red-haired boy left the dorm.  
"You're right, something is off..." Sangyeon agreed with a sigh. "Did he talk about it with you, Eric? You're the only one he's not completely awkward with" he then asked the younger, but he only shook his head in denial.

Slowly, all of them got frustrated at how Sunwoo was acting and the fact that he didn't talk to anyone because they were sure that something must have happened to trigger his change of attitude so suddenly.

About fifteen minutes later they could hear the door open.  
Silently, Sunwoo put the bag with different sorts of ice-cream on the coffee table the others were sitting at but he didn't sit down himself.  
A collective 'Thank you, Sunwoo' came from the group to which he only nodded before leaving the living room and heading to his room instead.  
"Don't you want any?", Eric asked with a frown, unpacking his own.  
"Nah, I'm fine" Sunwoo told him, closing the door behind him, leaving the others just as confused as they were before.

Another habit Sunwoo picked up with time was leaving most of his bed free, himself lying at the very edge, leaning against the wall.  
It all started the year before in winter when Chanhee was whining about how his bed was too cold and wanted to sleep with Sunwoo because for one, his bed was closer to the heater and second, Chanhee said that his body was like a furnace so he would always cuddle up to him when he was cold.

And even now, in summer, Sunwoo laid at the edge purely out of habit, _just in case_ Chanhee would want to come to his bed even if there was no reason for him to do so.

  
He could hear the other's chattering through the wall as they weren't thick enough to block out all sounds, but at least they were muffled by it.  
It's not like Sunwoo was really tired, at least not any more tired than any other day they got home after midnight. And since they were free the next day there was no need to go to sleep as soon as they got home so they wanted to use the time to just have some fun together, but Sunwoo just didn't feel like it, so now he was lying his bed reading some book on his phone so he wouldn't be reading YouTube comments again.

Sunwoo heard the door opening but didn't put much attention to it, instead, he tried to concentrate on his book.  
"Sunwoo?" He could tell from the voice that it was Chanhee so he responded with a short hum.  
The older came towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Why won't you sit with us?", he asked.  
"I don't really feel like it," Sunwoo said honestly.

Chanhee scanned the younger with a pout. He didn't even look at him when he sat down and instead just looked at his phone screen.  
He was pondering how to keep the conversation going because he knew if he would just ask what's been up with him lately and why he was acting so weird the younger would most probably deny and tell him that he wasn't acting weird and everything was just as always.

"What are you doing?", he then asked, hoping Sunwoo would at least talk to him properly.  
"Reading" he answered.  
"And what?", the older tried to continue the conversation. He asked himself when the last time was he hear Sunwoo say more than a single sentence if it wasn't for recording. And honestly, he missed listening to his voice when he just rambled on about any topic.  
"Just some stupid children's book, nothing interesting," Sunwoo said.

There it was again. Sunwoo talking down the things he does as if they were irrelevant or childish.  
"Children's books are cool, don't talk down on them like that" Chanhee argued, hoping to somehow lift Sunwoo's mood.  
"Sorry" the younger replied, not exactly what Chanhee wanted to hear from him.

With a sigh Chanhee laid down on the bed, rolling over to Sunwoo and draping his arm across his torso.  
"Can you read it to me?", he then pleaded, placing his head on the other's chest.  
"It's really not that interesting though" Sunwoo tried to argue.   
Even if it seemed like nothing, it was still him talking back to the older which relieved the latter in some sense.  
"I don't care, I just want to listen to you" Chanhee deadpanned, pressing his body closer to the younger's, having missed any kind of touches from the younger.

Sunwoo sighed, a sign of him giving in to Chanhee's request.   
He was silent for a few heartbeats, but then he began reading out loud in a low voice, not wanting to be too loud and get attention from the others in the living room.

Chanhee was glad he got to hear Sunwoo's voice again. It soothed him way more than any other sound in the world. He didn't really care what the story was about, simply finding comfort in Sunwoo's voice, so much that he was soon on the verge of falling asleep, which he eventually did after some time.

  
The younger had read two chapters when he noticed Chanhee's calm and regular breathing, letting him guess that he fell asleep.  
With a sigh he locked his phone, not knowing what to do. He couldn't get up because Chanhee was clinging on him, but he honestly didn't want to read anymore.

He glanced at the clock, it was about to turn 4 am. When did all that time go by? The other's will probably go to sleep soon too.  
He sighed once again, the only thing left would be to sleep then, so he carefully placed his phone on his nightstand, trying to move the least possible amount to not wake up the older, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep before the others would distribute into their rooms.

Most of the group slept in after staying up so long, but Sunwoo still woke up at 8 am as his alarm was ringing on the lowest volume.  
Chanhee's arm and leg were still thrown over his own body, but he somehow managed to get out of his grip to get up and get changed.  
He knew his doctor told him to rest as much as possible and to eat more, but the fact that his dancing was lacking the last month stressed him too much to listen to him.   
He quickly packed his bag and made his way to their practice room, knowing no one else should go there today because they were free to do whatever they wanted and the others most definitely didn't want to practice more than they already had to.

He went over the choreo again and again, correcting his own mistakes every time as good as he possibly could. At some point, he listened to the song so often that he was sick of listening to it anymore, getting annoyed by all the small background sounds he started to notice, but he had to keep going if he wanted to improve.

He just wanted to be better. Wanted to be more than the brat everyone saw in him. Wanted to be someone the fans, his family and his member could be proud of...

"Sunwoo! It's enough, stop!", someone called behind him.   
The called boy looked up into the mirror and looked at the door. First, he saw Sangyeon and Chanhee standing in the door, looking at him through the mirror, but when the two of them entered the room, he saw that the others came along as well.

"What are you doing here?", he asked, voice soar from not drinking anything for the past hours.  
"We were looking for you" the oldest explained.  
Sunwoo wanted to say something, but Chanhee almost ran him over, hugging him tightly. "You were gone when I woke up and your bag wasn't there as well but you left your phone. I thought something happened to you" the smaller whined, holding the younger as close as possible.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you" Sunwoo apologized, carefully hugging Chanhee back.

"So, what are you doing here, on a free day?", Sangyeon asked Sunwoo with a frown.  
"I kept making mistakes yesterday so I wanted to go over the choreo again" the younger explained, it was at least partly the truth.  
"You didn't make any mistakes yesterday, what are you talking about?", Changmin chimed in.  
Not wanting to argue with the older he just shrugged, looking down to Chanhee who was still holding him tight as if he would lose him if he would let go.

"Also, the manager told us that the doctor ordered you to rest, yet you're here, definitely not resting," Jacob said.  
Once again, Sunwoo only shrugged in response, not sure what to say.  
"You should take more care of yourself, Sunwoo" Chanhee scolded him, lifting his head to look at the younger.  
"But-" he began, but stopped himself.  
"But what?", Sangyeon asked, arching his eyebrow.  
"Nothing" he replied, looking anywhere but the members.

"Sunwoo, we all noticed that something is different with you, but we can't help you if you stay quiet," their leader said, his tone soft now.  
"You don't need to help with anything, everything is fine" Sunwoo insisted.

Chanhee wriggled out of the hug he was still holding the younger in and took his hands instead.  
"Please Sunwoo. We all know you're going through _something_ so please remember that we all love you and we want you to be happy. It doesn't matter what other people think of you, you are precious to us and you shouldn't let other people's words drag you down" he told him.

Sunwoo smiled at the smaller, even though it was a weak smile.  
"Thank you" he mumbled, squeezing his hands, trying to keep the tears in. He hated being emotional in front of others because he didn't want to look weak.

"Hugs for Sunwoo!", Jacob announced and before Sunwoo could say anything he found himself in the middle of all the members, hugging him as tight as they possibly could.

Sunwoo couldn't help but laugh when he was caught in the middle of the group hug, even though a single tear left his eye.

After they somewhen ended their cuddle pile they decided to go home and order pizza so they could chill over the rest of the day.  
Even though it was hard for Sunwoo, he eventually opened up about how bad his mentality got due to the comments he was reading and all the member told him, that he shouldn't listen to them and that he shouldn't change because of something a total stranger said as they didn't know him at all.

At the end of the day, the group once again cuddled together before going to bed.   
Not even thinking about going to his own bed, Chanhee crawled into Sunwoo's bed with the younger, cuddling up to his side once both were settled.

Sunwoo was about to take his phone, but Chanhee grabbed it before him.  
"No more YouTube comments for you," he said with a pout, making the younger smile.  
"That wasn't my intention anyway, don't worry," Sunwoo told him with a smile, running his hand through Chanhee's colourful locks. 

"Thank you" the older mumbled when Sunwoo put his phone to charge and turned to his side to hug Chanhee.  
"For what?", the younger asked with a frown.  
"For opening up. I know you don't like to talk about stuff like that" Chanhee explained.

Sunwoo just shook his head with a smile. "I should thank you though," he said.   
Now it was Chanhee frowning. "Why?", he asked.  
"Because you're still with me despite my idiotic behaviour" the younger explained.  
  
"I'll always stay with you," Chanhee told him, wrapping his around Sunwoo's neck. "I love you" he mumbled before connecting their lips for a short moment.  
"I love you too" Sunwoo replied, giving the older another peck, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another tbz fic lmao, that pretty much the only thing that runs my mind atm 
> 
> But i also want to use this fic as a small message: please be considerate with what you comment anywhere. You don't know how the person reading might receive it! even if its only meant as a joke, it can still hurt others and you don't know how they cope with things like that! So please spread love, not hate, especially in times like this
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, feel free to leave comments and kudos uwu
> 
> See y'all next time, baiii  
> Phi~


End file.
